


Acceptable Losses

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hate each other! They make each other come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Losses

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/)**hackthis** because I made her write twinses when she was very angry with them.
> 
> Originally posted 8-4-5

Ron hates this classroom more than any other in the castle, and he knows that’s saying quite a lot because he’s got a burning hatred for Potions and he doesn’t much like History of Magic either, but he especially despises this one because Draco, the fucking bastard, isn’t in it sucking his cock.

He’s supposed to be, and it’s beginning to worry and piss Ron off in equal measure as he’s been waiting since half past and if he waits much longer even his special privileges as Prefect aren’t going to help him.

The door cracks open and the convenient shaft of moonlight he’s been careful to avoid glints off Draco’s white blond hair. “About bloody time, you fucking git.”

“Is that how you sweet talk your Mudblood girlfriend?”

Ron growls low as he undoes his flies. “First off, she’s not my bloody girlfriend, you sodding prick. And secondly, don’t call her that.”

“And thirdly, I’m a fucking ponce whose been waiting for you to suck my prick and if she ever found out about it, I’d be in worse trouble than my stupid best friend facing Voldemort.”

“Leave Harry out of this.”

“You know, for a weasel with his pants around his ankles, you’re being awfully bossy.” Draco steps fully into the moonlight and crosses his arms over his chest. “Say you’re sorry.”

“How about I just turn you into a slug and leave you to slither back to your cave?”

“And who would take care of your little problem?” Draco walks over, his eyes slanting down to Ron’s cock. “Though to give credit where credit’s due,” he wraps his hand around Ron’s shaft. “Not so little.”

Ron’s eyes threaten to close, but he inhales sharply and forces them to stay open. “Don’t give yourself too much credit.”

“You’ve got a better offer?” Draco steps closer to Ron, his chest against his, aggressive and abrasive as he knees Ron’s legs apart and slides his between them both, his hand still moving over Ron’s prick. “Some pretty pink lips willing to part for you, Weasel?”

“You mean other than yours?”

Draco catches his tie with his free hand and slips it from his collar. A quickly muttered spell and Ron’s hands are bound with it, tied behind him to the legs of the table. “I don’t know that I’m all that willing tonight.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ron’s eyes widen and he jerks at the tie, tightening the knots. “Let me go, you fucking git!”

“No.” Draco runs his hands over Ron’s bare thighs, his fingers grazing the hair roughened skin. “No, I don’t think so.”

“This isn’t the deal.”

“No.” He smiles and strokes Ron with one hand as he undoes his own pants with the other. “But then, I don’t know that I got much out of that last deal.”

“You didn’t seem to mind when you were doing it.”

“True.” Draco frees his own cock and presses it against Ron’s. “But then I knew I was biding my time.” He thrust his hips and let his prick stroke Ron’s. “Letting you think you had control.” Leaning in, he bites Ron’s earlobe hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough to draw blood. “Guess what, Weasel? You were wrong.”

Heat thrums through Ron’s body as he watches Draco pull back, his lips red and full, his eyes knowing and wicked. “Untie me, Malfoy.”

“I will,” Draco promises as he tugs his wand free and taps it against his palm, thick liquid pooling there. “When I’m done with you.”

“We are done.”

“No, Weasel.” Draco’s hand was cool against Ron’s cock, smoothing a thin layer of the gel over it before letting his fingers slide down between Ron’s legs, pressing against the tight muscle. “We’re not even close.”

**

Draco feels a malicious sense of glee as Weasley’s eyes widen. The stupid sod actually thought he had the upper hand in this situation. Admittedly, Draco had done quite a bit to foster the thought, since it made moments like this all the sweeter.

Weasley’s chest is rising and falling rapidly as he stares down at Draco’s prick or his hand or somewhere in between, trying, no doubt, to reconcile himself with the fact that, while having a bloke suck you off was one thing and having him fuck you whilst you were tied to a desk was completely another. The fact that it was a Malfoy was yet another, but Draco figures the Weasel hasn’t gotten over the fact that Draco’s fingers are buried in his arse yet, much less the fact that he is about to have the cock most sought after by all the best Wizarding families thrusting so deep he was likely to taste Draco’s come for weeks.

Just the thought makes Draco harder, driving his fingers deeper. Weasley groans and bites his lip as he realizes the sound escaped, his eyes shooting up to Draco’s.

“Be careful, Weasel, or this will be over before we even get to the good part.”

“There is no…oh, holy fuck, good part, Malfoy.”

“Somehow,” Draco drawls, “that’s a less than convincing protest.” He leans in and presses his cock against Weasley’s again. “You can’t wait for the good part. You want my cock up inside you, don’t you? You want to feel what it’s like to have a real cock pressing deep in there, something thick and hard and better than your wand or your fingers and, for sure better than whatever excuse Potter has for a prick.”

Weasley struggles against the bonds that hold him at the mention of Potter and Draco feels a silent crow of accomplishment. He slides his cock down Weasley’s then presses it against the sensitive skin just above his arsehole. “Get off, Malfoy.”

“Don’t you worry about that, Weasel. I have every intention of doing so.”

**

Ron doesn’t think, doesn’t see past the blood red rage that fills him as Draco taunts Harry. He can’t think about it, because thinking about it would mean acknowledging that he wants it to be Harry pressing his prick against his arse and holding him down and sucking him off and doing all the things that Ron thought he was so smart having Draco do for him.

Instead he bucks against Draco until the tip of his cock pushes against the tight muscle. “Can’t even fuck right.”

“As if you’ve been fucked, Weasel. Potter’s too much of a pussy to even have a cock, much less put it in you. You’d have to fuck him, the bottom little wanker.” He thrusts, pushing the tip of his cock in. “Admit it, Weasel. You’ve been waiting for me to fuck you since this started.” He pushes hard, thrusting himself inside Ron. Ron bites his lip to keep from howling in pleasure and pain and everything in between. His cock is caught, hard between his stomach and Draco’s as Draco puts a hand on either side of the desk and leans into Ron. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Sod off.”

“Yeah. You like it, Weasel.” He thrusts, sliding almost completely out then pushing in quickly, causing Ron’s breath to whistle through his clenched teeth. “You’ve been aching for something this thick and hard inside you since you saw me in the showers, haven’t you?”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.”

Draco’s hand wraps around Ron’s cock, stroking Ron in time with the roll of his hips. “Potter’s not going to give you this, Weasel. No one’s going to fill you and fuck you like this. No one but me, and only if you beg.” He continues his rocking, speeding up, his thighs pushing Ron’s legs further apart. “You can be fucking your little Mudblood, but nothing’s going to get you off like the feel of me pushing inside you, thrusting into you, fucking you until you come begging.”

“Big words,” Ron gasps, “for a git who’s spent all of our time on his knees.”

“I’m not on my knees now, am I, Weasley?” Draco pulls his hips back and slams hard and deep into Ron. “I’m so fucking deep inside you, it’s all you can fucking do not to come.” Draco’s hand gives a vicious tug at Ron’s cock just as he thrusts hard again. Ron feels his world contract down to the triumphant sneer on Draco’s lips as he comes, thick hot liquid staining his stomach and Draco’s, coating Draco’s hand. His body contracts and he can feel the hard pulse of Draco’s cock inside him, the strange heat spiraling deep.

**

Draco pulls away and picks up his wand, cleaning himself up with a quick spell. He straightens his clothes and his robes and then runs a hand through his near-perfect hair. “See you next time, Weasel.”

“There won’t be a bloody next time,” Ron gasps, struggling again against the ties that hold him. “Un-fucking-tie me, Malfoy.”

Draco tilts his head and smiles. “No.”

Weasley’s face reddens further. “What did you say?”

“I said no.” Draco moves close to him again, careful to avoid the mess. He drops his voice, watches Weasley’s chest rise and fall with anger, with desire, with a mixture of both that threatens to harden Draco’s cock again. “And next time, you’ll be the one on his knees.”


End file.
